The Cage in Battlerock
by Luigi the Time Lord
Summary: Luigi fell into a cage. But that's alright, because Mario is going to save him. Eventually. Right?


**A/N I was wondering why they weren't a lot of insane Luigi/Mr. L fics, and then I reread And I Must Scream by Starling-Night. (It's amazing and terrifying.) Then the idea for this came up.**

**Doctor: She doesn't own anything. Including the basis of the story. Blah blah blah.**

**Me: DOCTOR! This is Mario fic! GET OUT!**

**Doctor: Sheesh. *Poofs***

**Me: But yeah, he's right. :(. And this is my first fic, so the way I wrote it is kinda awkard.  
><strong>

He jumped up to grab the Star. But after grabbing it, he fell into a cage. Luigi didn't worry though, because Mario was sure to rescue him. He did before. So he spent the rest of day staring outside of the cage, thinking about Mario and how he was going to save him. The next day was pretty much the same, except Luigi thought about how Mario was getting through everything in this galaxy. Several days passed, with Luigi getting less and less optimistic. The Star was getting cold too, which was meaning the Star was losing power. He thought about all his past adventures and friends, to keep himself up. Eventually, he got to the point where he started to doubt that Mario was coming. It was a long time since he fell into the cage, and he still hasn't shown up.

Eventually, Luigi died.

Not his body though. His soul. Which meant Mr. L was taking over.

Mr. L wasn't going to wait for Mario, however. He was going to get out.

He tried everything to get out of the cage. Punching, kicking, electricity, even body slams. But nothing worked. It looked like he needed to wait for Mario.

Stars, when they lose all power, become Ztars. Ztars, when held, give the holder great power like Stars. But the difference is that Ztars draw the holder into insanity. So slowly, but surely, Mr. L was going insane.

One day, things were happening in Battlerock Galaxy. Mr. L could tell that Mario was coming. He was sure he saw something red run by. He started plotting Mario's fate when they met.

Mario finally reached the end of Battlerock Galaxy. He got a Bullet Bill to chase him under the disks. He jumped over the cage Luigi was in and the Bullet Bill attempted to follow. It didn't make it though, and the cage shattered.

If Mario saw the glint in Luigi's eyes, he would still be alive.

"Luigi! I found you! Now let's a get out of here!" Mario was pleased to have rescued Luigi and now was expecting the star Luigi found.

"Mario, why haven't you come earlier? Luigi was waiting for you for a looooong time. And anyways, I shouldn't give you the Star. You never tell Rosalina that he got them.

Mario was taken aback by the way Luigi spoke. And did he just refer to himself in third person?

He was too surprised to notice that 'Luigi' was charging up a thunderpunch. Mario looked up to see 'Luigi' flying at him, with his arm outstreched.

Mario was dead before his body left the platform. He shot out across the space before slowing to a stop, his body just floating there.

Mr. L smiled. Now he was free from that blasted cage. He looked around at the galaxy around him. Hmm…

Several weeks later, a clone of Luigi was created to help Rosalina. He wasn't as good as the actual Luigi, but he was close enough. The cloned Luigi noticed some odd things though. When he saved that lookalike from the haunted mansion, he was crying out for Mario. He was warned not to go to Battlerock Galaxy, for an insane monster lived there. But if he looked closely, everything would have made sense.

The other Luigi, if one looked closely, seemed pale and shimmery around the edges of his body. It was because he recently became a ghost. He was crying out for Mario because he thought for a bit he still was in a cage. If the clone Luigi looked carefully, he would have noticed the third Star his lookalike brought back was weaker and paler then the others. He didn't dare to set foot in Battlerock Galaxy however, for he did not want to meet the insane monster and his challenging gauntlet.

So Peach and the universe was saved. A clone of Mario was created to avoid any suspicions from anybody. And so only Rosalina knew what happened to the real Mario and Luigi, both meeting their deaths because of Mario's foolishness.

**A/N I hope you like. This also has one of my theories on the two Luigis.**


End file.
